A Twist of Fate
by TrumpetPwns
Summary: In a surprising turn of events, Broly was spared and sent off to Planet Namek in order to purge its inhabitants in the name of Frieza. This is the story of how becomes the slayer of evil and savior to all.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first story ever, and I'm excited to start uploading my stories on here for all of y'all to enjoy! I hope you enjoy my first story entitled _A Twist of Fate. _For now, I want to see how y'all, the readers, like the story so after the first chapter, I'm going to wait for a little feedback. If you guys enjoy it or if I don't receive much negative feedback I'll keep the story alive and keep updating, so be sure to review! Here we go! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. I simply enjoy it very much.**

_Planet Melok_

_Whoosh! _The young prince had been fighting for days. His armor was broken, but his will remained strong. A sickening crunch could be heard all across the battlefield as Prince Vegeta and his loyal guardian the hulking General Nappa were striking down the natives of the planet they were now purging. Almost at their limit, they knew they could not stop now, for if they did they would surely die.

Only a four remained now, but unfortunately for the two powerful saiya-jins they were the Elite of this planet. Nappa looked towards the young flame haired prince seeing what looked like determination in his eyes. Ever since the tyrant Frieza had taken the boy away from his father, the boy had been taking only the hardest missions in a means of raising his already overwhelming so that he may one day strike down the Ice-jin. He knew that only his prince could do this. His strength not only already surpassed his own, but also his father's.

"Come Nappa", the boy commanded, "Let's show these insects what real power looks like."

Nappa smirked and assumed his fighting stance. "Hmph not even a challenge." Nappa was lying to himself. He knew he only had a sparse amount of energy left. He would have to leave it up to the prince to take out the majority of them.

Before they could even blink, Vegeta had fell three of their warriors. He landed back in his original position and began to power-up. Flexing his already massive aura, the prince barked, "All of you. Attack me at once." The last few warriors did as he said and all charged him at once. As they ran towards him the prince only smirked, and began to charge his families signature attack. When the warriors were only a few feet away he released his blast. "Galick Gun!" the young warrior shouted. After the blast had dissipated, they was nothing left of the warriors. "Come Nappa. Our mission here is finished." The young prince turned his back and began to fly to their space pods, eager to finally get some rest.

_Frieza's Spaceship Two days later,_

"My lord, it appears Vegeta has already returned from his mission on Planet Melok." The young handsome looking green skinned alien stated.

"There's no way he can already be done. There hasn't even been a full moon yet!" The large portly pink skinned alien uttered in surprise. "None of our Elite would even touch that planet!"

The small horned demon in the hover chair merely smirked as he calmly stated, "The Monkey Prince has massive potential indeed. Bring him to me at once." As if on cue the fat pink alien pushed a button on his scouter and mumbled a few words to the soldier he was contacting.

"Yes Lord Frieza?" The prince uttered with resentment in his voice as he barged through the door.

"Ahhh Prince Vegeta, quite an impressive job you did with your latest mission. Finishing off the whole race without the need to even turn Oozaru." Frieza said as he hovered out of his chair and stood before the prince. "I'm feeling rather generous today, so you may have the next two days off from training and missions. Do whatever you wish with your time."

The prince bowed before stating, "Thank you my lord. I will be leaving to visit Planet Vegeta."

Frieza merely nodded in recognition before stating, "You are dismissed monkey." Vegeta cringed when he heard that foul insult, but he held his tongue and casually walked out of Frieza's command center.

Nappa, who had been waiting outside the door, eagerly asked, "Well? How did it go my prince?"

"We have the next two days to ourselves, Nappa. We're going home." The prince smirked as he finished his statement.

_Planet Vegeta later that day,_

"….The boy is too powerful my Lord, he must be put to death. He would be nothing but a threat to the royal family.", stated an aged Saiya-jin as he looked to his king.

"Yes, I agree, Gherkin. The boy must be put down. Send one of our Elites to kill…" King Vegeta was interrupted as a young man barged into the throne room.

"No! Please my lord! Have mercy on my son! He would serve Prince Vegeta loyally and be a great asset to the kingdom!" Paragus blurted out desperately. "Just please, give him a chance to…" He was cut off as two soldiers began to restrain him.

King Vegeta coldly stated, "No Paragus. He is too much of a threat. The boys power surpasses all of my elite's power and already rivals my own. If you wish to defy me then you may die…"

"Come now father! Give the boy a chance! He would make a great addition to my team once he is grown." Prince Vegeta smugly stated as he walked into the room. "He may rival your power, but he is not a threat to me. Just give the boy a mission, hell if he scares you that much give him the hardest one we've got."

"Thank you my Prince," Paragus stated as he bowed, "You will not regret this. Broly will be a fine warrior."

"Hmph. Don't get me wrong you low-life trash. I do this for myself not for you." The Prince said coldly as he looked down upon the man.

King Vegeta began to massage his temples, "Fine, have it your way my son, but when the time comes his is your responsibility. Zorn, what is the hardest mission available to us in the databanks?"

"I believe it is a Planet called Namek, your majesty. The planet has no moon, the average power-level on the planet is about three thousand, and the Elites can go up to forty-two thousand." The young man stated before bowing.

"Perfect", King Vegeta stated while grinning evilly. "Send the boy off immediately."

"Yes my Lord."

Suddenly Prince Vegeta heard a voice in his scouter, "Monkey, Frieza has ordered you back to the ship. Return immediately." The voice disappeared and the Prince began to frown.

"I must take my leave now father. Farewell." The Prince said flatly as he walked out of the throne room and back to his space pod.

As four space pods left the planet Vegeta, a massive ball of ki struck the planet obliterating it. The last remaining Saiya-jins were scattered across the infinite expanse of space.

Two pods carrying the Saiya-jins Prince Vegeta and Nappa flew off towards their next mission. A space pod carrying the child known as Kakarotto flew off to the planet known as Earth in order to purge its inhabitants. Finally the powerful child Broly flew towards the planet Namek. No one would ever think that the two small children would grow up to be the saviors of the universe. Their adventures will lead them to find each other.

And so begins our story! I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! Advice and constructive criticism is always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm back for another chapter of _A Twist of Fate! _It seems that people wish for me to continue the story, so continue I shall!

Gonstika- I thought the idea of a not so crazy Broly was an awesome idea, though I'm sure it has been done before. I hope I don't disappoint you!

Nix's Warden- I'm sorry, but the story is not about that. However, there will be some parts where he is a little crazy. Just wait and see! :)

_Planet Namek, Elder Moori's Village_

It was a picturesque day in the village. The warriors of the village were out tending to the Ajisa trees, while the elders and children stayed behind in the village to tend to more domestic matters. Suddenly, all eyes were fixed on the sky as a tiny ball of fire danced its way across the sky. The elders, with eyes widened in fear, felt the monstrous power the pod contained. Elder Moori felt their warriors may be necessary.

'Elder, what is this terrifying power I feel?!' asked one warrior telepathically.

'I do not know my son. Please come to the village. I fear we may require your assistance.' said Moori frantically.

Suddenly, the ground shook violently as the pod finally touched down on Namek not too far from the village. Three dots appeared on the horizon, and seconds later the village's warriors could be seen heading towards the crash site.

"Come out." barked one warrior. He felt the energy of the creature inside; he could feel that there was darkness in this creature's heart. Minutes passed, but still nothing happened. Finally tired of waiting, the warrior jumped into the crater, and peered inside the small round window on the ship.

"It's a baby!" stuttered one man in disbelief. "This is impossible! How can he be the source of this monstrous energy?!"

"I do not know" stated another warrior as he ripped the door off of the pod. The child began to wail as the light of the Namekian suns hit him. The Namekians, who have very sensitive hearing, covered their ears as the high pitched cry hit them.

"Ah, a fine set of lungs the young man has on him." said Moori as he walked towards the crater. "He is just a child yet I feel he may have been tainted by an evil force." The elder jumped into the crater, and picked up the child. He began to comfort the child and soon he began to calm down much to the delight of the other Namekians. It was then that Moori noticed a tag on the child's wrist. He quickly realized that the characters on the bracelet were in the Galactic standard. "Broly." he whispered to himself. "That must be your name."

"Elder, what are we going to do with this child? We can't allow him to live. Such energy would only prove to be a problem, especially since there is darkness in his heart." stated one of the warriors in a matter-of-fact like manner.

This brought the elder of his deep concentration. "We are not going to slay a child. He can be helped. Even the most heinous murderers can be reformed; everyone deserves a chance." stated the elder with a trace of anger in his usually kind voice. "I will take him to Guru."

"But Elder…" the young warrior could not finish as Moori took off in the direction of Guru's palace.

_Guru's Palace_

Nail sat deep in meditation. He had always been taught that a warrior's mind must be as strong as the warrior's body Thinking of the events that had transpired, he tried to think of the wisest course of action.

Suddenly he felt to power levels approaching him, one wise and kind, the other raw and dark. Moori finally touched down outside the palace with a small child cradled in his arms. Nail immediately realized that he was the so called invader that had landed on Namek. Nail's eyes then fell on the child's tail.

'Strange.' Nail thought. 'The boy has a tail.' Nail merely shugged it off.

"I wish to speak with Guru." Moori said interrupting Nail's thoughts.

"Moori, why have you brought him here?" Nail asked coldly. "The child has darkness in his heart."

Suddenly a deep voice rang out from within the palace. It was an old voice, but no one could deny it was filled with much wisdom. "Enter Moori. Let me see the child."

Nail reluctantly allowed Moori to enter, and went directly to Guru's chambers. Upon entering, Moori's eyes fell onto a large, almost obese, wrinkled Namekian sitting in a throne like chair. One would expect an air of power emanating from the leader of the powerful Namekian people, but you could only feel kindness and wisdom coming the aged leader.

Moori was the first to break the silence, "Guru sir." he said while bowing.

"There is no need for such formalities, my son." Guru stated. "Now tell me why you have come."

"As I am sure you are aware of, sir, this child landed on our planet today." Moori stated while presenting the boy. "As you can feel, there is much power within this child, but also much evil. I believe he can be saved, and help our people."

"Yes I can feel it. The boy has been affected by dark forces. Bring the child to me. I'll see what I can do." the wrinkled Guru said.

Moori walked forward and placed the sleeping boy in Guru's hand. It was almost funny how tiny the child looked in the giant's palm. Nothing happened for a few minutes, but suddenly a white light began to envelop the child. When the light faded, the child opened its eyes and giggled with large smile on his face.

Guru smiled and stated, "I have locked away the evil in his heart. Through the right training we can ultimately destroy the darkness locked away. What is the child's name, Moori?"

Moori, with a look of pure joy on his face, stepped forward and said, "His name is Broly."

"Broly hm? Well Broly, welcome to Namek, my son." Guru said with a friendly tone. "Moori when this child has reached the age of five, bring him to me. That's when we shall start his training." Guru then looked to Nail and blurted, "Well Nail we'll have a new student pretty soon." Nail merely smirked and went back outside.

Guru handed the child back to Moori, "Let's go home, Broly." Moori said with excitement obvious in his voice.

"Wait Moori!" Guru yelled as Moori was almost out the door. "His race is very different than ours; you must learn how to care for him properly. Come, step forward and I will give the knowledge you require." Moori stepped forward. Guru placed his hand upon his head and telepathically gave him the knowledge he needed to care for the child.

"Thank you, sir." muttered Moori in disbelief. This child was going to be a lot more work than he originally thought.

Guru merely smiled and said, "Think nothing of it. Good luck my son."

Moori left the palace and headed off towards his home. No, their home. It was a new beginning for both of them.

And with that, Broly's life on Namek begins! I hope you enjoyed and please remember to review, so I know what y'all think!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all! I'm back for another chapter of _A Twist of Fate_! First of all, I'd like to apologize for my long absence. First I had finals week in college, then I had holiday shenanigans to deal with. Truth is, I've actually had the last few chapters written, but I didn't bring my desktop computer home with me. I was too lazy to re-write….. Anyways! I've had some sudden motivation to post some updates, so without further interruption, here's chapter three!

_Planet Namek, 5 years after Broly's arrival_

It had been a serene and normal day in the village. Children chased each other as elders kept a close eye making sure the younglings stayed safe. There was one child, however, who stood out among the other children. He had long dark hair that run down to his shoulders, and a well-toned body that suggested he was in great condition. He lacked the common traits of a Namekian, and all realized of course that he wasn't one to begin with. They all knew his story, but accepted him anyways for they were a kind and peaceful race.

"Ha! You'll never catch me Snal!" the young one known as Broly called out. "You're too slow!"

"That's what you think!" Snal bellowed. He suddenly rushed forward and attempted to tag Broly, but his hand only met an after-image as Broly fazed out of the way.

Broly smiled a toothy grin, "Told ya!" he taunted.

"Not fair." The young Namekian pouted. "You're too fast.."

The young ones kept playing for hours. It had been hard for the young Broly on planet Namek. He survived on a strict diet of the Ajisa fruit; the fruit was very bitter. The elders were very strict when it came to what he could and could not eat. If it was any of the wildlife, he was forbidden from eating them, but he had his way around this. Every now and then he would sneak off far from the village, and dive into the deep, warm waters of the planet. He would spend minutes searching for the perfect prey, and when he did, he would snatch them right up. He had once been caught doing this and was severely scolded. Moori was quite livid. In the end, however, it was quite worth it. He loved sinking his teeth into fresh warm meat. It was a true delight for him, and for some strange reason he enjoyed the fact that he was ending another being's life. He kept this to himself for if he told the others, he feared they would shun him.

"I've got you now!" Snal roared as he finally landed a hand on his friend.

"Tck. I was merely hindered by these garments." Broly sneered as he removed his red robe. He now wore merely white pants with an exposed chest. "Hmph try to get me now!"

"Children." the children halted and looked toward their elder. "It is now time for your lessons. Tell me Snal, it is your turn to pick, what will we start with today? Shall we train our mind, body, or soul?" Moori inquired.

The young Namekian thought for a moment before answering, "I wish to start with the soul."

'Hmph figures." Broly thought. 'The only area where he surpasses me.'

"Then let us begin." The elder sat down and motioned for his two pupils to do the same. "Now take a deep breath. Let the ki inside you begin to circulate through all veins in your body. Be sure to relax." the old Namekian stated as he closed his eyes and sat deep in a state of concentration.

As Broly began to concentrate, he slowly started to levitate off the ground. He finally stopped when he reached a height of about three feet. His tail fell from around his waist and hung limply in the air as he lost himself in deep concentration and thought. He thought of his earliest days he could remember in the village. Back then when he was no older than three, the other children used to be afraid of him. He was lonely. At times he would cry and Moori would try to comfort him, but it didn't help much. One day, however, a young boy approached him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey! Do you wanna play with me?" the young Namekian asked.

Broly looked up. He had been sitting on a rock by himself, cursing himself for being different. "Y-You want to play with me? Aren't you afraid like the others?" They had a reason to be afraid of him. Even when he was only a baby, even some of the warriors would have a problem with him when he had a tantrum. He indeed did have terrifying power.

"Afraid of what? You're just a kid just like me." the young Namekian spat.

Broly beamed when he heard this. "Sure! My names Broly! What's yours?" he inquired nervously. This was the first friend he had ever made.

"I'm Snal! I'm a prodigy child.. or so I've been told." Snal answered proudly. "Say Broly, you're pretty strong right? Wanna spar?"

"Yes! Elder Moori has taught me all about fighting!" Broly responded cheerfully.

With that, the two children took their stances. Broly took a defensive one while Snal took an offensive one. Snal made the first move. He rushed forward with his right fist aimed straight for Broly's face. Broly easily blocked this and attempted sweep his feet out from under him. Snal jumped back and Broly took the opportunity to rush forward and land a devastating punch to Snal's chest. Snal flew back, but caught himself before hitting the ground. He threw a ki blast at Broly's feet knocking up a cloud of dust.

"Ha you missed!" mocked Broly. "Why don't you try aiming at m-" he was cut off as right hook sent him flying away.

"Got ya." Snal said confidently. "I've won."

Snal was quite surprised when he saw Broly stand. He put everything he had into that punch! No one has ever withstood his full might, well except the adults.

"Well that was a dirty trick." Broly pouted as dusted himself off.

Broly then set his eyes on Snal and rushed forward. They soon rained down on each other a flurry of punches and kicks, each blocking and then assaulting the other. Broly finally broke this chain by landing a solid knee to Snal's gut making him double over. He then sent Snal flying with a vicious uppercut to the chin. Snal landed about ten feet back and hit the ground with a thud.

Snal, after a few seconds, propped himself up on his elbows and rubbed his now throbbing chin. 'Dang.' he thought. 'He really is something. Looks like I've found myself a good training partner.' He was roused from his thoughts as he saw his new friend walk over to him and stand above him for a few seconds. The two had locked eyes. Snal was tense until Broly offered his hand.

"That was a good match!" Broly stated as he helped Snal to his feet. "We should do this all the time!"

"You sure are powerful, my friend." Snal said excitedly. "Do you want to train with me?! I think with you as my partner I could become really strong!"

Broly grinned when he heard Snal say this. "Sure!"

The two shook hands and took up their stances once more. The two quickly became best friends and trained together ever since.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Broly was roused from his thoughts when he felt a powerful ki land in the village. This ki was known to him; he always felt it. He had just never met the owner of it.

"Ahhhhh Nail has finally come." Moori muttered as he was roused from his concentration.

"Who is he, sir?" Broly inquired.

Before an answer came a tall shadow loomed over him. A tall Namekian fazed in front of Broly. The owner of the powerful ki. Broly took a few steps back in surprise.

"I've come for you my pupil."

And that ends chapter three! I hope y'all enjoyed, and if you could please remember to favorite if you liked the story and leave a review so I can know what y'all think! I was also wondering if y'all wanted me to post power levels. If you do just say so in a review! A new update should be out by Sunday! Have a good weekend!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm back for another chapter! Here's chapter Four!

Mrella- I believe that would be a great idea for a story! I believe, however, that you should have them lose their memories in different ways.

Jack Blade- Thanks man! I'm trying to get better at describing the situation better and through this extend the length of the chapters. I believe it would help the story get even better!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, Nail, it's good to see you again my friend." Moori said as he picked himself off the ground and strolled over to greet the powerful warrior. "I take it that's it is finally time for our young friend here to begin his training."

"Greeting Elder Moori." Nail bowed respectfully, "It is indeed time for Broly to begin his serious training."

Broly was taken aback. He didn't know what to take of this, for this was the first he had heard of this so called 'Serious Training'. He looked towards Moori questioningly, "What does he mean? I don't wish to leave you and Snal."

Moori sighed. He had never told Broly of the deal he made with Guru years ago. "My son you must go. There is still evil in your heart, and that must be kept in check." Moori walked over to his adoptive son and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Do not fret. We will see each other again." He flashed the boy a genuine smile.

Snal, who had been on the sidelines of this conversation finally decided to speak up. "Hey. Broly is MY training partner. You can't just take him and leave." Snal stepped forward and stood before the mighty Nail. The boy looked tiny in comparison to the enormous warrior. "If he goes then I go." He spat as he looked Nail dead in the eyes.

Broly flashed a smile as he walked over to his friend and clapped him on the shoulder. The way the two children stood before the warrior looked as if a fight was about to happen. "Yeah he's right. I wouldn't dare leaving my training partner alone to train on his own. If he can't go then neither shall I. What do you say?"

Suspense was in the air as the two children waited for an answer. The wind had picked and a slight breeze blew past the warriors. Snal took the time to size up the giant before him. He was a well-built Namekian, still in the prime of his youth. His power was great indeed that was quite obvious. Finally, Snal had had enough. "Well are you going to answer us or not?" Snal barked.

Nail also took the time to assess the boy before him. He was but a mere child yet he had the audacity to talk to the most powerful being on the planet like that. He was brave. He'll give him that. His power was quite impressive for a boy of his age; much higher than that of a normal child that's for sure. He had potential. If he was to bring the child with him, he would be a great training partner for Broly. He also provided a distraction for Broly. The boy could be a great help, or a great hinderance. "Boy." Nail said as he looked towards Snal. "Do you swear to me that I won't regret bringing you with me. You must also do whatever I say during the training. For I will be your master. Both of you." Nail looked to both of the children. "The training will be rigorous. At times, I will be harsh. You must not give up, for in the end, it will be worth it. Do you both agree to the terms of my training?"

The two boys looked at each other with the biggest grins. They both began shaking their heads frantically and eagerly yelled, "Yes!" Immediately, they both noticed how inappropriate their actions were. They then bowed respectfully and muttered in unison, "Yes we agree, master"

Nail merely grinned at the boy's gestures. The boys reminded him of himself when he was beginning his own training many years ago. He had been the same cocky child that Snal was. Back then it had been Guru himself who had come to recruit the young Nail. It was many years ago when the withered old Namek could still move around freely without pain. Guru had believed Nail to be the next super Namek, and had come to guide the young Nail down the right path. He didn't want another to follow down the same path as his dear brother Slug. Nail had been roused from his thoughts as he felt something tugging on his pant leg.

"Master we are prepared to leave when you're ready, sir." Broly said, looking up to his master. "We just need to gather our things."

"Yes, go gather your things children." Nail told the two as he turned his back to them in order to hide his grin. He was just as excited as they were to begin their training, well maybe not that excited. He believed however that he would enjoy the aspect of teaching his pupils.

The boys flew off to gather their respective things. Moori took this opportunity to converse with Nail. "Are you sure it alright for Snal to be joining your training? He could prove to be a distraction for Broly."

"Yes I thought this too, but the boys seem quite inseperable. Besides, he'll be a great training partner for Broly. I will have to clear this with Guru though, but I don't he will have a problem with it." Nail replied as turned to look at the elder. "He could turn out to be as powerful or even more powerful than myself, and Broly he could turn out to be more powerful than even the Super Nameks of legend."

Moori looked shocked as the two children ran back towards the two older fellows.

"Master! We're ready to go!" Snal yelled as approached Nail.

"Then let us depart then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Chapter, the training begins!

**Power Levels:**

**Broly-10,000**

**Broly(Evil instincts sealed away)- 6,000**

**Broly(5 years old)- 7,000**

**Snal- 3,500**

**Nail- 38,000**

**Average Namekian Warrior- 3,000**

**Guru- 900**


End file.
